Randomly on the Web
by Erin Ashley Chang
Summary: James discovers the internet during a Muggle Studies class and starts bugging people during vacation. Sirius, Remus and other classmates and maybe even teachers get involved. Little LE/JP
1. Chapter One: AIM, instant messaging

******_Chapter One: AIM, instant messaging_**

**J&L4ever:** hey tiger lily, I missed u soooo much!

**WittyWitch:** go away potter,

**J&L4ever: **…

**WittyWitch:** who told u my aim

**J&L4ever:** no1

**WittyWitch:** ha, ha now tell me who told u

**J&L4ever:** no hello, how did your parents raise u

**WittyWitch:** they didn't

**J&L4ever:** ur jk right

**WittyWitch:** what do ya think, btw what the f iz ur problem potter

**J&L4ever:** that waz some hello

**WittyWitch:** so…fine, how waz ur bloody day potter

**J&L4ever:** oh u know

**WittyWitch:** idk

**J&L4ever:** oh well u c my day would hav been a x100 better if a certain hottie with amaz-ing emerald eyes went out with me

**WittyWitch: **really…who, btw why iz ur aim j&l4ever whatz the l 4

J&L4ever:u

**WittyWitch:** in what life would that happen

**J&L4ever:** THIS

**WittyWitch:** oh ya RIGHT, u should seriously shut ur _ up

**J&L4ever:** u siriusly curse people when on aim

**WittyWitch:** soooo, i'll tell sirius u used his name like that

**J&L4ever:** don't please i'll tell people u and i

**WittyWitch:** who'd B leave u

**J&L4ever:** i know a certain someone, never mind, i'm sorry please

**WittyWitch:** hold on u, sirius iz aiming me, wait he told u my aim, right, I'm putting him on

**padfoot_sexy:** heyyy, lily billy

**WittyWitch:** heyyy, sirius curious right back 2 u, potterz on with me 2

**padfoot_sexy: **whazzup mate

**J&L4ever:** the sky paddy mi dear how many x do i hav 2 tell u, sup back cha

**padfoot_sexy:** u aiming lily billy iz a HUGE sign of definite improvement ol' prongsy mi dear

**J&L4ever:** yea, well, yea

**WittyWitch:** yea cuz SOMEBODY told him my aim, SIRIUS!

**padfoot_sexy:** I haven't gotta clue as 2 y any1 would do that 2 u…

**WittyWitch:** o, really

**padfoot_sexy:** yup

**WittyWitch:** whatevs, remus iz a much better person then u 2

**furrybkworm:** sirius did u do ur hw

**padfoot_sexy:** gulp

**J&L4ever:** whatz wrong paddy

**furrybkworm: **jamez did u do ur hw

**J&L4ever:** AHHHH!

**furrybkworm:** hey, lily iz siri and jamez aiming u

**WittyWitch:** yup, btw do u have any idea who told him my aim

**furrybkworm:** me

**WittyWitch:** lol no really who?

**furrybkworm:** me

**WittyWitch:** how could u

_WittyWitch has signed off._

**J&L4ever:** do u think he signed off padfoot

**padfoot_sexy:** nope

**furrybkworm:** hey, guess, i decided i dont car if the 2 of u don't finish ur homework, jamez i knew it i shouldnt have told u lilys aim

_furrybkworm has signed off._

* * *

_reader's choice chapter chapter vote on my poll Facebook, Twitter, chatroom, myspace, idk? Reviewing also let's me know what you want to read so review and i'll make a chapter especially for you, also this is new but i'm giving previews to people that review so review and you'll get a preview. I'm not above bribary XD ta ta, adios, later, aloha, au revoir_


	2. Chapter Two: Chat rooms, chatting online

**_Chapter Two: Chat rooms, chatting online_**

**James Potter: **Oh this is so cool, chatting online, I'm so glad Professor Milburn made this for us

**Andrew Wood: **James u only just found out about this? Have u been asleep since third year in muggle studies? Improve ur online writing, it's all spelled correctly & grammatically correct

**Dewon Chang: **so is urs Andy chillax maaaaan ahahahaha this is sooooo much fun! xD

**Marlene McKinnon: **y r quidditch players ruling the chatroom?

**Mary McDonald: **I know marly we should totally bee all like omm, oh my merlin, did u c shanti kapoor's shirt she claimed it was exotic western but more like eerie eastern

**Lily Evans: **hey guys

**Marlene McKinnon:** hiyya Lils

**Mary McDonald:** hey Lily

**Lily Evans:** guys don't make fun of Shanti everyone has different styles

**James Potter:** hey lily

**Sirius Black:** I get on the chatroom late & I c it's been destroyed by girls and prongs

**Marlene McKinnon:** HEY!

**Mary McDonald:** I 2nd that!

**Lily Evans:** I just got on 2! Serious

**Sirius Black:** oh sooo funny hill billy :P

**James Potter:** don't call lily a hill billy & what do u mean I ruined the chatroom? :(

**Sirius Black: **wellbefore u paid attention in muggle studies we had fun talking on the chatroom now its quidditch this, this, & that….

Fashion, make up, and boys this, this, oh and don't forget this, & that…. :P

**Lily Evans: **everyone is offended by this Sirius what r we supposed to talk about ur latest one nightstand, ur latest broom cupboard escapade… :D

**Sirius Black: **um yeah, who wouldn't want to talk about that…lol XD

**Remus Lupin: **for merlin's sake Sirius who in their right mind would want to talk about that

**James Potter: **hey Sirius, remus r u guys coming 2 send the rest of the summer my place, it's gonna bee so much fun!

**Sirius Black: **YAY! I can't wait 2 go, ur right this is gonna be so much fun, can't wait…. I was supposed 2 go 2 Andromeda's house… oh! I'm so late g2g James, Remus, :OOOOOOO

**Remus Lupin: **thx 4 the invite james! I can go, just asked my mum. Oh & james ur over doing ur writing 2 make it chat speak

**James Potter:** gr8 oh, jeez lupin g2g my mum's gonna scream, have been on my new computer 2 much well TTYL

**Remus Lupin: **BYE! Imma go 2, c u l8r bye lils

**Peter Pettigrew: **I can't belive I got on l8 my mum grounded me. L oh my merlin theres only 7 ppl online ugh I h8 mum right now a lot

**Lily Evans: **why do u hate ur mum that's not nice bye guys, tuney's says I have 2 go ;p

**Marlene Mckinnon: **oh I have 2 go 2, bye ppl

**Mary McDonald: **I have 2 go clean my room my mum's going on about the mess I make so l8r

**Shahid Patil: **I've been talking to shanty k the whole time & now I have 2 go u rock Prof. Milburn!

**Matthew Milburn: **bye shahid, I have to get ready for my date

**Shanti Kapoor: **oh ur going out with some1 awesome

**Matthew Milburn:** I have to go ladies, and gentlemen

**Shanti Kapoor: **I can't believe he's going out with some1, I feel terrible I'm getting off

**Jane Davenport: **me 2, this sucks he was the hottest teacher!

**David Brown: **bye jane, I'm leaving

**Peter Pettigrew: **uhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm the only one online! :(

* * *

_I don't know what I'm going to do for the next chapter yet. Review and I'll give you a preview. Also if you review you get a say in what you want the next chapter to be also if you vote on my poll. _


End file.
